Vogel im käfig
by SekainoHagane
Summary: -No te preocupes Isabel, todo va a mejorar. Mentira. -Algún día saldremos de este distrito, dicen que en Alemania las cosas son mejores. Mentira. -Claro que aprenderemos a hablar alemán, si aprendimos a leer solo mirando a los ricos en la escuela, ¿Por qué no? Mentira.


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Esta cuenta no esta siendo llevada por** SekainoHagane**, soy **KarinZoombie** y publico en nombre de ella (con su permiso claro esta). C:

* * *

><p><strong>Vogel im käfig<strong>

**Prologo**

Si puedo usar una palabra para describir mi existencia, esa seria: Sobrevivir.

Luego de que la tercera guerra mundial se desatara, la humanidad quedo sumergida en esa misma palabra que me definió a mí.

No fue exactamente un holocausto nuclear, fue más bien una guerra biológica, y aunque estados unidos creyó tener una ventaja, en realidad, no se imaginó que Rusia le llevo la delantera. Tuvieron que ceder para sobrevivir como nación.

Luego de la guerra, todo el mundo quedo devastado, Europa no pudo soportar una crisis de ese tipo, y se convirtió en un anexo de Rusia, entonces, la nación más poderosa del mundo.

Somos lo que roma fue en la antigüedad, nada más que pueblos conquistados por la pobreza.

No puedo describir el estado de Francia o Austria, son solo escombros que intentan levantarse de alguna manera. En medio de ese caos, nací yo, un caos donde la palabra ZAR tomo significado y las oportunidades para alguien pobre no solo son mínimas, si no nulas.

Los alimentos faltaban, las enfermedades habían mutado, la cifra de muertos te estremecería.

Si comencé contando estos, debería decir exactamente quién soy.

Podría iniciar con: **Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, tengo 28 años, blablablá…**

Pero, yo perdí mi nombre el día que me uní a la milicia, ahora soy Rivaille, es la manera rara de los Japoneses de pronunciar Levi, y ya cuando un Japonés me llamo así, ya nadie volvió a recordar que yo me llamaba Levi.

Nací en el distrito número 42, de lo que antes fue Francia, según algunos libros de historia que encontré mientras husmeaba en la escuela, ese distrito alguna vez se llamó Aovillar, pero eso ya no importa, sus viejas glorias ya no están y es el distrito más pobre de Francia.

.

.

.

Ahora, tal vez de alguna forma este dando a entender que mi existencia siempre fue miserable. No fue así.

En realidad yo me sentía bastante cómodo en mi niñez.

Era libre.

Espiritualmente claro.

Pero libre al menos.

El distrito era para mí un inmenso parque, en el que podía jugar todo lo que se me antojase, siempre y cuanto, tuviera el sigilo de no hacerlo frente a los soldados.

No tuve una familia, pero si algo parecido a un hermano mayo y una hermanita: Farlan e Isabel. Estoy seguro que si no fuese por ellos yo estaría en alguna fosa común, no hubiese tenido la fuerza de luchar por un mendrugo de pan.

Aunque luchar no era la palabra correcta, teníamos nuestros propios métodos.

Así un día Isabel lloraba y pataleaba llamando la atención de los vendedores del mercado, mientras Farlan y yo aprovechábamos a tomar algo. O quizá, yo fingía ser un ciego enfermo de tisis al que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y nos ganábamos algunas limosnas.

Por aquel entonces yo no sabía que le mundo era cruel y cuando esa crueldad se me desvelo en la adolescencia, donde nuestras tretas ya no servían para nada, y el mundo se volvió más oscuro, yo apenas y pude soportarlo.

Y aunque Isabel, no era un aniña llorona, tuvimos que consolarla a menudo.

-No te preocupes Isabel, todo va a mejorar.

Mentira.

-Algún día saldremos de este distrito, dicen que en Alemania las cosas son mejores.

Mentira.

-Claro que aprenderemos a hablar alemán, si aprendimos a leer solo mirando a los ricos en la escuela, ¿Por qué no?

Mentira.

Era realmente agradable mentirnos a nosotros mismos, pensando que los finales felices que leíamos en esos libros que robábamos podían ser verdad. Aun así era nuestro pasatiempo favorito, mentirnos y escuchar mentiras de libros.

….

Si puedo usar una palabra para describir mi existencia, esa seria: Libros.

Mi padre descubrió que si ejercía la carrera de medicina, terminaría sirviendo al ejército, eso para él era inaceptable.

No odiaba a los militares, si no lo que ellos representaban. Estaba en contra de ese régimen de Zares que nunca debió de volver a renacer y todo eso lo llevo a formar parte de la resistencia.

Mi padre es un Revolucionario, y yo soy feliz con eso.

Cuando supo que no podría ser médico, uso el poco dinero que tenía y lo invirtió en una librería. Eso fue antes que yo naciera, así que no recuerdo un día en que mi casa no estuviese atiborrada de libros, después de todo, la planta baja era la librería. Y además, nuestra casa, que era en la planta superior, estaba llena de cajas de libros de reserva.

Mi madre trataba de defender salvajemente la planta superior, bueno, o al menos las habitaciones.

Pero siempre que mi padre salía a la ciudad, volvía con libros y una sonrisa de: Lo siento cariño, no pude evitarlo. Y yo recibía entre risas a mi padre, porque ella no lo dejaría entrar a la habitación.

Bueno, aunque a la mañana siguiente el ya había encontrado una manera de ponerla feliz.

Tuve una vida fácil.

Si, a veces los rusos que iban a la escuela me molestaban por ser alemán, y también nos faltaba la comida.

Pero tenía familia, amigos un hogar, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Estoy convencido que fui realmente afortunado y estuve más seguro de eso, el día en que conocí a Levi.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Si te gusto no olvides dejar un review C:


End file.
